Intertwined
by snowstrm23
Summary: Two souls that are so opposite yet so right for each other. RobinxStar
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yelling could be heard through out the tower. Shouts of frustration and pain were thunderous to those who were not involved in it.

Beast Boy was in his room trying as hard as he could to block it out. He turned the volume up on his video game as high as he could. The yelling could still be heard.

Cyborg was in the garage. He had hoped that retreating to the lowest level would bring him some peace and quiet. He was wrong.

Raven was outside, sitting by the ocean because sitting at the top of the tower was the second worst place to be at this moment. She strained to keep her powers in check. The emotions of her friends were starting to reach dangerous levels.

The argument was about their relationship. Naturally, it was about the usual distrust, dishonesty and mixed signals. Being the emotional one, Starfire was hurt beyond comprehension and being from Tamaran didn't help either, for she told him exactly what was on her mind the very instant it formed.

"You told me that you loved me! Please explain why you feel the love for both me and her!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the operations room. "Why do you refuse to answer?" Each second that passed by was another second her blood boiled. "You are a clorbag varblernelk!"

Robin could barely talk. He was confused and hurt. Starfire was jumping to conclusions and he tried to get her to listen. "Starfire, I do love you, more than anyone could ever imagine. I swear to you, she is only a stupid crush. I don't want anyone to get in between us; I swear this is just a stupid crush," Robin tried to explain.

There they both stood, neither one talking, only staring at each other. Robin looked away, but Starfire was unable to notice, after all, he was wearing his mask.

Starfire panicked, she was scared. She didn't want to lose the best thing in her life and she didn't want to fall for his lies. After all, Robin was always going to Gotham for one reason or another. How did she know he wasn't cheating on her? She knew that he would never do such a thing. It wasn't like him, but still the thought continued to grow and she soon began assuming things. She had watched way too many romance movies to realize that the real life was never like the movies. 

That painful night was where Starfire ended it. Starfire ran to her room and Robin left, where he went no one knew.

The tower was unusually quiet and anytime someone wished to talk, it was a whisper, barely audible to the person leaning in to hear it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Starfire awoke from her dreaded dreams and sighed. It was not a nightmare, nor did it have anything to do with the word 'dreaded'. The only reason she thought that was because it involved _him_.

She rose out of bed and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out one of her uniforms. She took a few other things out and proceeded to the bathroom which was connected directly to her room. She placed the items down on the counter next to the sink and looked up into the mirror. Another sad sigh escaped her lips and tears threatened to escape her eyes. She looked horrible. Her face was red and tear stained. Her once long, neatly combed red hair was messy and tangled. She closed her eyes and turned away. She proceeded with taking a shower.

Meanwhile, down stairs, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Beast Boy ate his tofu breakfast slowly as Raven drank her herbal tea. Cyborg was standing over the stove, making waffles for everyone.

It had been a week since Robin had left and still no one spoke a word about it. It was pointless. They knew what today was going to be filled with; they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Beast Boy placed his head down on the table; he sighed and lifted himself back up a few moments later. "She's going to come through that door happy as ever to see us and pretended she's not hurting," He said disappointedly. His elf ears drooped.

Looking at her glass, Raven nodded, "I don't see why she hides it. I can sense that she's upset. I tried talking to her about it but she just brushed me away. She claims there is nothing wrong."

Slowly, Cyborg walked over to the table and sat down the pile of freshly made waffles. "We all know she's hurting. The problem is getting her to accept it so she can move on." Cyborg sighed, "Has anyone heard from Robin yet?"

Getting angry, Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg, "Heard from Robin? What is wrong with you? He's the jerk that started this whole mess!" He shouted.

Cyborg was taken by surprised but regained his composer. "Look man, I know you have some serious issues with him, but that doesn't mean you have to act like that. He's still our friend."

The issues Cyborg was referring to was one of jealousy. It was true that Beast Boy had a crush on Starfire, but Starfire was unaware of it and only considered Beast Boy a close friend, just like Cyborg. He was jealous of Robin because he had a chance with her, and he did not.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. A few minutes of silence went by and the doors to the operations room could be heard opening. Soft, gentle foot steps were heard.

"Good morning dearest friends!" Starfire smiled. No sign of her crying could be found. To a stranger she was unchanged. To her friends, she was a disaster.

Everyone gave her a small smile. Cyborg took a seat and started piling some waffles onto his plate. Starfire sat to his right, Raven to her left; she placed one piece on her plate and began eating it.

Beast Boy was the first to notice that something was wrong. He looked over at Starfire and watched her cautiously. After a moment he realized what it was. "Starfire, you're not eating mustard with your waffles!" He exclaimed.

Turning his head, Cyborg noticed the same thing. Even Raven looked up to notice that Starfire did not have one drop of the yellow substance on her food. Mustard to Starfire was like water to a fish. She literally drank that stuff.

"Star, is everything ok?" Cyborg asked gingerly.

Starfire smiled, "Everything is fine, friend. Please, do not worry about me," a small pause went by and she looked away, "Excuse me; I must do the cleaning of my room now. Thank you friend Cyborg for the lovely breakfast, it was most enjoyable." With that being said she quickly got up and walked towards her room.

She hadn't been in the kitchen for more than six minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Starfire made her way to her room, quickly and quietly. She had tried desperately not to make a scene and apparently she had failed. Her friends were more than likely going to come after her in an attempt to find out the cause of her sudden dip archer.

She sighed, as she pulled some clothes out of her dresser. It was not her all to well known colors, but rather a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a black sweater. She pulled out her usual things too; white underwear, bra and socks. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, which was just down the hall.

She knocked to make sure no on was inside. She was relieved when there was no answer, so she quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Knowing her friends, they would not pester her if they knew she was occupied in the restroom.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she found that the last year or so had done some major change to her body. Her hair had gone from a brilliant crimson, to a dull red. Her glowing orange skin had faded and her once alive green eyes were now distant and pained.

Looking away from the reflection of herself, she began to strip down. Once done, she stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. She sighed. The warm water felt good as it poured over her. This would make it her second shower today.

----

"I do not," Beast Boy said sharply.

Cyborg shook his head, "Dude, I know you got feelings for her, but ... come on. It's _Starfire_. I'm telling you, you should just let it go. She's still getting use to not having Robin around," he explained.

Beast Boy slammed his fist down on the table. Raven had left a few minutes after Starfire did, so it had given Cyborg a chance to talk to Beast Boy about his unusual behavior lately.

Placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, Cyborg tried to calm him down. "Look, I know you like her. Don't deny that, but you have to remember that Starfire isn't the kind of," he paused, "alien you want to go messin' with … at least not after a break-up like this. She and Robin believed they were soul mates, and all that true-love mumbo gumbo."

Glaring at Cyborg, Beast Boy brushed his hand away. "Look, I've liked her a lot longer than Robin has. I haven't treated her badly and I've always been there. Even when that's all she would talk about, do you _realize_ the stuff I had to put up with? Robin this, Robin that, Robin, Robin, Robin," Beast Boy whined, as he started pulling at his hair.

"She loved him," Cyborg stated simply.

Beast Boy sighed, "Well, obviously he doesn't love her anymore."

----

Meanwhile, on the streets of Gotham, Robin was having a difficult time. Bruce had forced him back into school, and therefore put his crime fighting days on hold.

Life for Robin went from fighting a few bad guys to Hell on Earth. His motorcycle broke down and he was forced to by a car. He had very little money and Bruce wouldn't pitch in to help him out. He said that it would help him grow if he earned the money himself. So with this, he got an internship at a factory making parts for cars, aircrafts and whatever else the military needed parts for.

On top of that, he had a "new" girlfriend. This wasn't just i_any_/i girl, no, this was the one girl that took everything that was wonderful in his life away. To be more specific, Starfire.

After Starfire broke up with him, he felt alone and because of that, he simply hooked up with the closest person. _She_ just happened to be the one closest to him.

"Would you believe that?" _She_ asked him.

Robin gave her his usual _I-really-don't-give-a-crap_ look. "What now Michelle?"

-----

The day went on and Beast Boy _finally_ got Starfire to go outside. Although she stayed within shadows as to avoid the sunlight hitting her skin.

"Star, the sun isn't going to kill you; in fact, it gives you your powers. Doesn't it?" The green titan asked.

Starfire looked up at the sky. "You are correct in your assumption," she looked down at the ground, "But I no longer have any reason to use my abilities. There is no sun in _my_ sky. I do not deserve it," she said sadly.

Beast Boy walked over to her, "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees. "I do not wish to talk about it."

Taking a seat next to her, Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. "Star, it would help if you tell at least one of us what's wrong. I _hate_ seeing you like this."

She wiped away a few tears that had slid down her cheeks. "Tell me friend, what did I do wrong?" She asked, looking at the water droplets on her hand.

You would not believe how quickly Beast Boy's blood boiled. "You did _not_ do anything wrong." He said, holding back his urge to yell. "Robin was the idiot that messed up. He's the one that broke _your_ heart. He was the one that _fell_ for someone else. You did _nothing_ wrong."

Starfire's eyes met his, "But friend, I am the reason he is no longer our leader. He is no longer here to help us fight the crime that threatens our home."

"Starfire, Robin abandoned us. That was _his_ choice."

Her gaze moved back to the ground, "Then why do I feel like this. Why can I not use my abilities? I feel as though I lost everything."

Beast Boy lifted her chin with his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You didn't lose everything," he smiled, "I'm still here."


End file.
